


Presence, No Presents

by thesoftestofepilogues



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, barry's definitely depressed but it's not explicitly discussed, coldflash - Freeform, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestofepilogues/pseuds/thesoftestofepilogues
Summary: After everything that's happened in Barry's 2016, he's not in the holiday mood. Len respects that and reminds Barry that he is loved, even when he's struggling. The holidays are a time for love, whether or not they're celebrated.





	

“Len? Can I ask you something?” Barry said, turning to face his boyfriend from where he was wrapped under his arm. 

 

“Just did, Scarlet,” Len murmured, pleased with the age-old joke, continuing to read his paperback. 

 

“I’m serious, Lenny,” Barry said, moving Len’s arm from around his shoulder to lace their fingers together.

 

“Hi, Serious, I’m--” he cut himself off when he saw the expression on Barry’s face and set down the book. “What is it, Barr?”

 

“It’s just--you can say no, if you want--can we skip the holidays this year? With my dad gone and you being lost in the Time Stream for months and then getting my parents back in Flashpoint and then losing them again, I don’t feel like...” Barry trailed off, looking away. “Nevermind. It’s fine.”

 

Len gently cupped Barry’s cheek with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the short stubble. “Scarlet, if that’s what you want, we won’t celebrate. Hey, babe, look at me.” He turned Barry’s head, continuing to rub his cheek. “It’s okay if that’s how you feel. I know December can be a rough month.”

 

“But you and Lisa made plans--”

 

“Which can be canceled or rescheduled.”

 

“I don’t want you to choose me over her,” Barry protested.

 

“Lisa’ll understand, Barr. We didn’t really celebrate the holidays growing up. We were just going to play cards and drink shitty beer. We can do that anytime.” 

 

“But she’s your sister--”

 

“And you’re my partner. It’s fine, Scarlet.”

 

“Thank you,” Barry said softly, dropping Len’s hand to wrap his arms around him. 

 

Len kissed Barry’s cheek and hugged him back. “Of course.” 

 

“I hope I didn’t ruin any big plans you had,” Barry whispered. 

 

“No,” Len chuckled, “my plans were mistletoe and hot cocoa and you. The only important part is you.” 

 

Barry squeezed Len’s shoulders and then leaned back. “You don’t need the mistletoe, Len,” glancing at his lips before moving forward. 

 

The kiss was slow, quiet and gentle. 

 

“There is something I want to give you, though, if that’s alright,” Len murmured. 

 

Barry raised his eyebrows. “Is this a--”

 

“Not a sex thing,” Len interrupted. “It’s just...long overdue, and I was gonna use the holidays for that last oomph of courage. Is it okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean, I won’t know until you give it to me.”

 

“Okay, stay there. I’ll be right back,” Len said, untangling himself and walking to the bedroom. He came back with a small box wrapped in shimmery blue snowflake paper and a small red ribbon bow. 

 

Barry took the box as Len took his spot next to him. He gently untied the ribbon, glancing at Len for reassurance. 

 

Len nodded encouragingly. “Don’t think of it as winter paper, even. It’s Captain Cold paper.”

 

That drew a giggle from Barry as he carefully broke the tape. Inside the box was a golden key, and the expression on Len’s face told Barry that it matched the silver one on the hook by Len’s door. 

 

“It’s more symbolic since you can just, you know, phase through the door. But you spend more nights here than not, and for Chrissake, Scarlet, you have more drawers in my dresser than I do. I also bookmarked a couple listings for apartments around Central if you wanna start somewhere fresh,” Len spoke tentatively, nervous for Barry’s reaction. 

 

“No, it’s perfect, Len. This is your home and I love that you want it to be our home.”

 

“I love that, too. And I love you,” Len smiled, adoration in his eyes.

 

“I love you, too,” Barry said, kissing Len again. 

 

“Now do you wanna go to our bed or...?” Len smirked.

 

“Actually, can we cuddle for a bit? Read to me?”

 

Len’s smirk grew to a full smile, one only Barry ever saw, filled with love and joy. “Yeah. Blanket?”  


“On it,” Barry said, returning with their favorite sherpa blanket in a blink and settling on Len’s chest.

 

Len kissed the top of Barry’s head as he picked up the paperback next to him. “Comfy?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Barry murmured, snuggling against Len, listening to the soft thu-thump of his heartbeat. “You?”

 

“Peachy,” he said as he opened the book and began reading aloud. Holidays or not, Len knew Barry’s presence was the best gift he could ever hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and then it grew. Enjoy. Happy holidays, or not. You do you. Love and good vibes to you all. -kelly


End file.
